When in flight, the trajectory of a projectile fired from a weapon into the atmosphere at an intended target is affected by ballistic factors including temperature, atmospheric pressure, humidity, air friction (drag), inclination angle, Coriolis drift due to latitude, air movement (wind), and the like. A crosswind is a wind moving across the projectile's trajectory and pushing against the projectile; causing the projectile to deviate from its current trajectory, for example to a side. At longer target ranges, crosswind effects on a projectile must be taken into account. As crosswinds may vary in speed at different points along the projectile's planned trajectory, compensating for crosswind effects normally requires estimations/measurements to be made at different ranges between the weapon and the intended target and an average crosswind speed to be calculated to properly account for cumulative crosswind effects on the projectile. Crosswind speeds are often estimated by manual, visual observations made by a weapon operator and/or an assistant target spotter and then an adjustment (a target offset) is made to a weapon point-of-aim using a weapon's sights and/or physical adjustment of the weapon's direction-of-aim in order to correct for estimated crosswind effects on a fired projectile. Manual observation accuracy is affected by training, experience, and/or skills of a weapon operator/spotter. Inaccurate observations/estimations can introduce unacceptable error into offset calculations and result in a projectile missing a target.